Gözlerin
by Mavialev
Summary: İkisininde değişik gözleri vardı. Biri yaşlı, biri kanlı. -SasuHina Fanfic. Bu benim ilk deneyimim olucak. Bu yüzden bu Deneme'nin içindeki amatörlük yüzünden özür dilerim. İyi okumalar(?)!


Normal POV

Yağmur Yağıyordu. ''Agh..tam zamanı yani''

Naruto zıplayarak onun nerde olduğunu tahmin ettiği yere gidiyordu. Yeni hızına alışmıştı. Moğolistan'daki Bee-chan içindeki kyuubiyi kontrol etmesini öğretmişti..hemen hemen. Gücünün doruklarına çıkamamıştı ancak yinede bir ilerleme kaybediyordu..o kişinin geçmiş zamanlarında yaptığı gibi.

''Sasuke...''

Yağmurun altında, bir bankta oturuyordu. Yüzü Narutonun zorla aldığı yağmurluk yüzünden gözükmüyordu. Burayı nedense çok severdi..neden sevdiğini Naruto hiç anlayamamıştı ancak o Sasukeydi..ondan herşey beklenirdi. En azından Naruto için.

''Sasuke tamam dolunay ama yağmur yağıyo be oğlum..Hastalanıcaksın sonra ben uğraşıyorum lan..yok terafpu getir yok başına bez koy hayır sonra bende hastalanıyorum senin yüzünden''

''Tch. Yağmuru seviyorum..bana zarar vermiyor. ''

(Görücez..2 gün sonra görücem seni)

''Hem şu manzaraya bakar mısın..muhteşem değil mi? ''

Görüntü gerçektende güzeldi..dolunay tam iki, gür ağacın arasından yavaşça yükseliyor, kuğular gün batımında yuvalarına çekilmek için yavaşça yüzüyordu. Çeşitli otantik bitkilerin çevrelediği sevimli göl ise günbatımında şahane parlıyordu. Yıldız Parkı'na gelmeye değerdi doğrusu. Yağmurun sesi de güzeldi. Onun için kafasındaki problemleri duymasını engelliyordu ayrıca su dumlalarının yüzünde yarattığı ufak basıncı seviyordu..Gribe kesinlikle değerdi.

''İyi tamam hadi gel gidiyoruz..akşam oldu ''

Sasuke bir sıçrayışta karşı kaldırıma çıktı ve yola koyulmaya başladı bile.

''O-oy, beni bekle!''

''Eee..Sakuranın mesajını okudun? ''

Sasuke yağmurluğun içindeki telefonu çıkardı. Daha doğrusu çalıştı.

''Ya niye bir beden büyük aldırdın? Bu ne yahu..torbanın içindeyim resmen! ''

Büyük beden almamıştı..Sasuke zayıflamıştı. O olaydan sonra zaten değişmişti Sasuke. Daha kızgın, daha soğuk..daha yırtıcı. Gerçi bu aralar biraz daha iyiydi. Ancak eski fiziğinde değildi. Naruto hüzünlendi..Sasukeye gülümsedi, ancak içindeki hüzünü gizlemek imkansız gibiydi.

(Sasuke..oğlum..kendine gel artık lan. Geçti bitti işte..offf )

''Pff pardon. Ne yani hatada mı yapamicaz? Sen mesajı oku ''

Bir şekilde telefonu alan Sasuke mesajlar bölümüne girdi. Mesajı açmak için tuşlara hiç bakmamıştı, ona ilgi duyan kızların mesajlarını silmeye alışmıştı çünkü. Telefonu sadece bu iş için kullanıyordu sanki.

''_Ya dur bi '' ''Ne alıyorsun? '' ''Göremiyorum çünkü be! '' ''düzgün baksan görürsü-ya çekmesene! '' ''Lan düzgün tut! '' _

**Üç yeni mesaj:**  
**1. (Heyy Sasuke-kun! Bu akşamüzeri boş musun? Boşsan mesaj atsana. ''Öpücük'' )**

**2. (Uhh.. Meşgül müsün? Lütfen mesaj at. Sana bir şey söylemem gerekiyor. )**

**3. (Sasuke..Allah Kahretsin! Cevap versene! )**

''Hehehe...Yarın başın belada ''

''Tch. B-ben galiba şimdi hastalandım ''İkiside güldüler. Ancak Naruto her zaman ki gibi abarttı ve kafasına bi şaplak kazandı. Naruto'nun evine geldiklerinde Kushina pencerenin önündeki çamaşırları toplarken gülümsedi.

''Ay çabuk gelin! Hii sırılsıklam oldunuz çabuk! ''

''Sasuke bizde kalsana bugün! Ramen var ''

''Hn. Minato Amca'nın sana zorladığı diet noldu? ''

''Ehh...Ş-şey..hala var.. var ama o yok bugün ''

''Ya? Kushina Teyze bilmiyor o zaman? ''

''Niye sordun? ''

''KUSHINA TEYZEE''

''Allah belanı versi-lan sus!''

''Naruto di-''

''SUSSANA! ''

''Naruto ne? ''

''Hm..Narutonun dizisi başlamış. Benim de gitmem gerekiyodu da. ''

''A neden? Yemeğe kalsaydın ''

''Gitsem gerçekten iyi olur. Çok teşekkürler ''

''Peki dikkat et o zaman! ''

* * *

Normal POV

Sasuke evden uzaklaşırken sıcak bir ailenin nasıl hissettireceğini düşünüyordu. Ailesini psikopat abisi tarafından katledilmesini izleyeli 4 ay olmuştu. Katliam gözlerinin önünden yeniden geçti.

''Ugh''

Şükür ki Kakashi evi basmış, İtachi'yi durdurmuştu. Sasuke güçlü bir ninja olmasına rağmen, o anda hiçbir şey yapamaması..onun şu anda Diyabakır Akıl hstanesi'nde S seviye Hasta olarak yatması..Sinir bozucuydu.

''Ölmesi gerekiyordu. ''

Yağmurun yağışı ona olan nefretini her ne kadar azaltsa da yetmiyordu. Gözleri yanmaya başlamıştı.

''Aghh..Yine mi! ''

Göz oyuklarının içinde inanılmaz bir acı başlamıştı. Sanki göz damarları teker teker patlıyor, Gözü adeta şişip eriyordu. O müthiş zonklamanın en kötü tarafıda uzun sürmesiydi.

''K-kahretsin..en son ne zama-AAAGH! ''

Göz damlasını uykusunu getirdiği için 2 gündür almıyordu. Bunun olacağının farkındaydı ve eve gidince hemen alıcaktı. Sandığından erken olmuştu. Çıldırıyordu. Yere düşmüş, ellerini gözlerinden hiç çekmiyordu. Çimenle karışık beton yolun ufak su birikintileri gözlerinin kanıyla kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Çığlık atıyordu. Dayanılmazdı. Keşke birisi ona yardım etseydi. Ancak gariptir hala kimse gelmemişti. Gözlerini açamıyordu. Karanlık onu ürkütüyordu..ölmek istiyordu.

Sıcak bir el elini tuttu. Ellerini başından çekmesini sağladı. Birisi ona bir şey söylemeye çalışıyordu. Nafileydi. Kahrolası sesi çok ince ve duyulamayacak kadar kısıktı. Ani haraketlerle şakaklarına hızlı parmak darbeleri atıp gözbebeklerine masaj yapmaya başladı. Acı yavaş yavaş yerini müthiş bir rahatlığa bırakıyordu.

'' Ahhh...''

Normalde Sasukenin inleyişi onun yüzünü kızartırdı. Ancak şokta olan bir tek Sasuke değildi. O kişi, Masajına olabildiğince soğuk kanlılıkla devam etti. Korkudan, gözlerinden yaşlar boşalsa da devam etti.

''L-lütfen..ö-ölme...''


End file.
